


Home

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Series: Supernatural: One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is like coming home for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

Next to me lies a familiar body, but I've never laid next to him. Not like this, not in this close of a proximity and certainly not this intimately. My hand rested on his bare chest and I could feel his heart pounding away through his rib cage. Our bodies were sticky with sweat and burning hot with passion. I had fought this for so long. I fought because I believed it wasn't right, that I shouldn't want the man next to me as much as I did. As I lay there pretending to sleep, feeling his chest slowly heaving up and down with each breath he took, I felt something I had never experienced before. Home. This man was home. 

"Dean?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" I replied, remaining completely motionless.

"I like this."

"Me too, Cas. Me too."


End file.
